1.Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling assembly for a fluid-flow circuit.
In the meaning of the invention, such a fluid flow circuit is particularly, but not exclusively, a hydraulic circuit for a motor vehicle, in particular a competition vehicle. The above-mentioned hydraulic circuit is constituted, for example, by a brake circuit or a cooling circuit. Nevertheless, the invention is applicable to types of fluid-flow circuit other than those mentioned above, and in particular to those forming part of machines for injecting plastics materials.
The coupling assembly in accordance with the invention allows these various types of fluid-flow circuit to be treated, in particular to be filled with fluid, cooling liquid or brake liquid, or else to be closed. The coupling assembly also makes it possible to verify at least one characteristic relating to the fluid, in particular its pressure.
2. Brief Description Of The Related Art
FR-A-2 707 603 discloses a safety plug suitable for co-operating with an endpiece for filling a tank with fluid under pressure. The plug comprises a body associated with a sliding ring for moving locking balls radially.
That known arrangement nevertheless implies certain drawbacks. The plug turns out to be relatively inconvenient to put into place, insofar as it requires the body to be pushed back while simultaneously pulling on the control ring.
FR-A-2 708 078 discloses a safety cutout for an installation for handling fluids under pressure. The cutout comprises two elements, one male and one female, that are secured to the ends of two portions of pipework, respectively connected to a source of pressure and to a tank of a vehicle, for example. Coupling and uncoupling are performed respectively by pushing and by pulling on the above-specified male and female elements.
That device also presents certain drawbacks. Given that it is a safety device intended to prevent the feed pipe being pulled away in untimely manner by the vehicle, it requires high levels of disconnection force, such that it does not lend itself easily to everyday handling. In this respect, it should be observed that if that device could be handled using small forces, that would lead to major risks of accidental disconnection.